Wireless networks may provide telephony, packet data, and other services to wireless communication devices (WCDs). For example, a wireless network may include one or more wireless coverage areas through which the WCDs may obtain wireless communication services. Management of these wireless networks may involve taking measurements to determine a typical busy hour of the day, and arranging the wireless network so that it is likely to have sufficient capacity to handle the load of the typical busy hour.